The invention relates to a hose fitting, more specifically, for a brake arrangement in a motor vehicle, for connecting, in a compression-proof manner, a multi-layer hose to a metallic end piece, tube, or the like, of which at least part of one end engages with the inside of the hose and features at least one bulge; with a metallic pressed sleeve, which encompasses the hose, such that the pressed sleeve overlaps said bulge and having, lateral to said bulge, respective first pressed sections.
In accordance with an internal state of the art of the applicant, an end piece is provided with a second bulge which, within the scope of production and of pressing a hose fitting, serves as a limit stop for one end of the pressed sleeve. As a result, the end of a pressed sleeve may be placed against said second bulge. This allows a pressed sleeve to be positioned in an unequivocal manner, but external liquid and, consequently, electrolytes, may penetrate through gaps which are present, into the space between the pressed sleeve and end piece, leading as far as to a case where a passivation layer of an end piece is dissolved as a result of local cell formation. In relation to this, it must be taken into consideration that a pressed sleeve usually consists of a chrome nickel steel, while an end piece is constructed of a metallic material, such as steel or iron, provided with a passivation layer. This means the danger exists that the passivation layer of a material will separate. Consequently, corrosion of a hose fitting may not be ruled out through an attack of an external electrolyte, which may even be contained in ambient air.